Lessons in Death
by Craxy Cat Lady
Summary: An aspiring paladin comes to an old priest for assistance in collecting loot from Molten Core. Friendships are formed, armor is in dire need of repair, and Rossella is a bitch.


**AN: Really short.**

* * *

"I **died**!"

"You did, but you're back now! Hooray!" The elf woman claps in mock excitement, her mouth forming a shit-eating grin. After a second or two of this 'joke' she drops her hands and sets her face back into her usual look of boredom.

The man glares at her as he stands up, brushing off any soot that stuck to him. "You're nasty and a bitch."

"Thanks."

"This isn't working, this just isn't working." He shakes his head and sighs, "We need to do something differently, this is the fifth time I've died!" The moment he says that his shoulder pad falls to the floor, the piece of armor looking to be beyond repair at this point.

The woman watches as it rolls slightly and covers her mouth with her hand. The man looks on in horror as his precious armor crumbles before him, he looks as if he may cry.

The woman kicks the shoulder piece hard, sending it flying into the lava below. Her giggling echoes off the walls. "We need to start from the ground up, starting with that dead molten giant back there. Go check his asshole, I bet he has some useful shit in there."

"I would not recommend your service to my friends, you're terrible, Rossella."

"You love me though, Vyneur."

Vyneur makes a weird noise in the back of his throat, his face twisting into a grimace. "Ew."

"That hurt, but I'll let it slide. Go check his ass, I wanna move on."

Vyneur stalks towards the Molten Giant, muttering under his breath. "I wanna move on from you."

"You're very sour, I don't like all this negativity." Rossella scratches behind her ear, her eyes wandering around the large cave they were in.

She watches some lava ooze out of the walls with little fascination, mainly listening to the grunt of her ungrateful companion as he searches through the dead rock creature. She rolls her sleeves up to her elbows, cursing everything that was holy that Vyneur wanted to go to Molten Core of all places, though with the way he's cursing back there she suspects he feels the same.

Or he's having trouble looting the giant.

Rossella turns and watches as Vyneur attempts to loot the creature, her expression turns into a look of mock concern, "Aww, do you need help?" she coos.

He grunts, "Fuck off."

* * *

Vyneur's screaming echoes off the walls, his voice carrying probably all the way to the Outlands. It stops abruptly as he falls to the floor, dying once again.

Rossella sighs, finishing off the last corehound before moving to stand over his body. Her hands hover over the wounds on his body, she prepares herself for his yelling as she heals him. Once his skin was mended and her mind was prepared, she quickly started resurrecting him. She moves back as he starts to sit up, concealing her worry behind an innocent smile.

He glares at her as he sits all the way up, anger in his green eyes directed at what may possibly be the shittiest priest he's ever laid eyes on. He sighs through his nose and closes his eyes, the frustration clear on his face.

"New plan, I stay way, way, way behind you, you kill things, and I get the loot."

"Good plan, I'm tired of wasting my precious mana reviving you."

"This is why you're single."

Rossella gasps in mock offense.

* * *

"Woo, finally done." Rossella streches, her arms coming to stretch above her head as her back arches.

"Thank the light, that was hell." Vyneur slumps down, his bags weighed down by all the loot he's acquired throughout the trip. At least his deaths weren't for nothing.

Rossella nods, silently agreeing with him. They both sit in silence for a few moments, neither knowing what to say to the other.

After a few moments Rossella opens her mouth and speaks, "Wanna run through Blackwing Lair?"

Vyneur smiles brightly, "You know me so well!"

* * *

**AN: Please point out any mistakes you noticed, I'd love any feedback you may have for me.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
